


So You Don't Enjoy Getting Beat Up?

by mithrilstarlight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrilstarlight/pseuds/mithrilstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa was on her way home from classes when she has an unfortunate run-in with a mugger. Willas comes to the rescue and only barely succeeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You Don't Enjoy Getting Beat Up?

It was late at night as Sansa walked home from her night classes. Her shift started early the following morning, so against her better judgement, she was taking a shortcut on her walk back from the university. The street lights were not very well maintained, nor was anything else for that matter. In the past ten minutes, she had seen three shifty-looking characters, but so far no one had bothered her. It had only taken her five minutes to regret the shortcut through this neighborhood, but it was a bit too late to turn back now.

As she reached the edge, approaching the more populated and supposedly safe area of the city, she was confronted by a middle-aged man in a black sweatshirt. From the smell, she could tell he hadn't showered in at least a week. As he growled and spat at her, she saw that some kind of drugs had ruined his teeth. Her heart pounded in her chest and she began to feel faint and the amount of adrenaline in her system. The man came forward, pulling out a knife.

"Give me your purse, missy. You don't need it," the man threatened. Sansa was on the verge of tears at this point as she disentangled herself from the straps on her bag. "Drop it on the ground," the mugger ordered. She obliged.

As she stepped back and the mugger advanced on her bag and put the knife away, a dark figure jumped from behind her and tackled the dirty man. The two tumbled to the ground and began to fight. Sansa let out a yelp as she snatched her bag back up. Legs, frozen in place, she watched the scene unravel before her eyes. The figure she had only gotten a glimpse of turned out to be a young man, although in the commotion and dark she couldn't pick out much else. Grunts were exchanged as the young man kicked the mugger away and tried to stand up. The mugger, clearly used to fights, scrambled up, kicked the young man back down, and then made a run for it.

After a very long few seconds, Sansa's legs finally unfroze. She ran over to the young man on the ground and rolled him over. He wasn't dead, which was nice. But from the look in his eyes, he was definitely concussed. She looked through his curly brown hair to find that he had a rather uncomfortably large bump on his head and several scrapes here and there. Sighing, and figuring that it would be a terrible move on her part to just leave the guy who saved her purse there at the mercy of the night, she helped him up on to his feet.

"Come on, hero. Let's get you to a hospital," she said. The young man nodded, a delirious smile on his face as he stumbled with her a block until she flagged down a taxi. The driver wasn't particularly pleased to have the young man in the car considering the time of night, but Sansa insisted and they were driven the seven blocks to the hospital.

Once inside the emergency room, the man Sansa was propping up had begun to support a bit more of his own weight. She brought him to the front desk and handed him over to a couple of nurses, who took him to get stitched up and checked out. It was late and she was exhausted, but she felt guilty just leaving him there. This resulted in her sitting in one of the waiting room chairs for half an hour before one of the nurses came out and approached her.

"You came with the young man, yes?" Sansa nodded. "He's fine. Just a mild concussion. I take it you want to see him?" Sansa shrugged.

"I don't know him, actually. I was being mugged and he tackled the guy. Not a particularly effective street fighter, since the other guy isn't in anywhere near this kind of shape. Anyway, yes, I will come see him." Sansa smiled nervously at her tendency to ramble and the nurse's blank stare. After an awkward moment of silence, the nurse turned around and beckoned for Sansa to follow.

It was a short walk down the hall and into one of the larger rooms. The young man was behind one of the curtains, sitting on a bed. The goofy grin was still on his face, but he didn't look as terrible as he had before. The nurse wordlessly closed the curtain and then walked away.

"Thanks for getting rid of that guy," Sansa said, not sure how to actually thank someone for attempting, and only just barely succeeding, to be a hero. "Not that I have a whole lot of value, but it would've been a pain to get my ID replaced and whatnot."

"Anything for you." The man smiled and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "I'm not one to go around giving out my secret identity, but you were kind enough to bring me here, so I'm Willas." He was clearly joking, which brought a smile to Sansa's face. "I promise you I'm a better fighter than what you saw. That man was really spry for a druggie," Willas said, rubbing and stretching his neck with a wince.

"Well, you did better than I ever could," Sansa retorted. "What were you doing there, anyway?"

"Fighting the forces of darkness, of course. You never know when a damsel will be in distress." Sansa huffed at his comedic flirting. He was still too concussed to be subtle, although she had to admit that it took talent to still be this smooth when semi-delirious.

"Well, I'll try my best to not be in distress too often." Her voice had a sarcastic drawl to it as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh on the contrary, my lady," Willas said as he hopped down onto his feet. "I'd very much appreciate getting to save you again. May I have the honor of your name?"

"It's Sansa," she said, turning red at the fact that she had forgotten to introduce herself.

"Well, Lady Sansa, I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you. I'm not in fact a knight in shining armor who stalks through the night to save unsuspecting young women." Sansa rolled her eyes and smirked. "I was just walking down the street on my way back from work and saw you and figured that I'd do something. I certainly don't regret it, but this concussion isn't my favorite part of the night."

"Oh, so you don't enjoy running around getting beat up?"

"No, but I did enjoy getting beat up for you. I mean, how many people would stick around long enough to take me to the hospital? And beyond that, you stay to make sure that I'm okay rather than just leaving? I'm very grateful, Sansa." His voice was more frank now.

"Well, you shouldn't pull stupid stunts like that. It'll get you into worse shape than this if you're not careful." Sansa gestured to the bandage on his hand from where he punched the mugger and subsequently scraped his hand on the concrete from the poor throw.

"Fine," he said with a dramatic sigh. "I promise, I won't get into any more fights." Smiling, he opened the curtain for her. "I'm free to go, so why don't I walk you the rest of the way home?"

"I think I'm the one who should be walking you home, Willas." She was joking, but he shrugged and nodded his head.

"Alright, we can do it like that. You walk me home to make sure that I don't get into any more outrageous fights, and then I'll pay for a car to take you home. Deal?" He held out his hand.

"Deal." She smiled and shook in agreement. They filled out the paperwork at the front desk and he began to regale great tales of other stupid stunts he had pulled.


End file.
